A Special Anniversary
by The Weapon Master
Summary: Bruce decides to spend an important moment of his life with someone very special.
1. A Special Anniversary

Welp, I'm back, after almost a year and a half away. Received a little inspiration and decided to give this another shot. I'd intended to write this last year, during Batman's 75th anniversary, but things happened and here we are in 2015 instead. Ah well, enjoy.

A Special Anniversary

Bruce Wayne sat in front of the massive computer installed beneath his mansion, the bright glow of the monitor illuminating the massive cave system. His cowl was off, hanging behind his head, and the cool air on his face was a stark contrast to the heat his suit still retained.

It had been a short night, merely a few robberies and some muggings that never reached completion. More than likely he had the family to thank for that. He'd receive reports of the crimes that would almost instantly be greeted with calls of "under control" from Dick or Barbara.

Under normal circumstances, Bruce would have remained on the streets, maintaining a watch over Gotham until the sun chased away the night.

But right now he needed to think. And so he came home, earlier than usual, startling Alfred in the process. He asked if everything was alright, and Bruce assured him that he was not sick, or wounded, or mentally ill, that he just needed some time in the cave to himself.

He didn't pay attention to the images on the monitor, too occupied with posing questions to himself. To Bruce **and** Batman. And he was so focused he almost didn't notice the second human presence within the cave. Almost.

"I thought I told Alfred that I wanted to be left alone," Bruce called.

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. I didn't really run into Alfred before coming down here," a voice replied.

Bruce swung the chair around, resting his head against his fist as he watched the figure emerge from the darkness.

The dulled silver of his cloak reflected none of the light cast by the computer, nor did the muted gray of his outfit, which looked strikingly similar to Bruce's, though he knew that was where the similarities in their suits ended. The hood of the cloak was pulled back, and he'd apparently decided to forgo his mask tonight, or perhaps simply removed it before entering the cave. Short, messy red hair sat atop his head, and brown eyes focused intently on Bruce as the man smiled widely at him.

"So is there a reason for you barging in here unannounced Stephen?" Bruce asked.

"I figured if you can drop by my hideout without an invitation, there's no reason I can't, right?" Stephen challenged.

Bruce spun back around to face the computer, fingers lacing together in front of his mouth. "You didn't answer my question," Bruce noted, dodging Stephen's playful accusation.

"I tried to contact you earlier but didn't get a response. Checked a couple of your usual haunts and didn't see you there either. After that whole mess with the Joker, you can understand if I was a little concerned for your safety," Stephen explained.

"I'm fine," Bruce replied.

"So I noticed," Stephen said curtly, brushing off Bruce's interruption. "I was actually about to contact Alfred when I remembered something."

Bruce turned again to look at Stephen, who still had not moved since stepping out of the shadows.

"The date. Today is the 24th of June, two days before the death of your parents," Stephen explained.

It was quiet for a while. Neither man said anything, each staring intently at the other. Finally Bruce stood, walking towards one of the many holes that existed within the cave. He peered into the darkness, reaching behind his head to remove his cowl. He held it in his hands, looking into the lenses that covered his eyes, feeding him information as he prowled the streets of Gotham.

"How many years has it been? Since they died? Since I started all this?" Bruce asked, hardly expecting an answer. "I still remember everything as clearly as the night it happened. Some of the pain is gone, but I'd hoped that doing this," he shook the mask in one hand while gesturing to his suit, "would end the nightmares."

Bruce turned his body to face Stephen, but his eyes remained fixated on his mask. "You've been with me since nearly the beginning. Alfred's probably the only one who's known me any longer, so maybe you can help me answer this question."

He looked up at his first ally, the first volunteer of the so-called "Bat family" that had formed to help him defend Gotham. "Where is this all headed? For years I've told myself I'm making a difference, defending the people from threats that they couldn't normally handle. But it never ends. I fight the Joker, then Two Face and the Riddler team up to take me down, and the Penguin after them. I beat them, they escape, and everything starts all over. The same dance with a different tune."

Bruce moved back to the computer, hands splayed across the desk with his mask still in his hands. "I'm not sure what I want anymore. Bruce Wayne wants peace, and Batman wants to continue his 'everlasting crusade for justice'. I feel tired when I put the suit on, but I feel...incomplete without it."

There was silence for a second, before Stephen let loose a low whistle. "Wow, you make it sound like you're more of a head case than Two Face, and that's saying something."

Bruce allowed himself a small smirk. "I appreciate the candid answer, but I assume you're going somewhere with this?"

Bruce heard Stephen approaching, despite the soft footsteps against the cold stone. "I'm not surprised you've had those kind of thoughts. I know I have, and it wouldn't surprise me to find out that the others have been thinking the same thing."

Bruce turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then why-"

"Do we keep doing it?" Stephen finished, smirking at Bruce. "Would it surprise you to hear that I enjoy beating the snot out of thugs who nearly wet themselves whenever they mention our names? Because I get the idea that you know that feeling. That's certainly a part of it."

Bruce shook his head slightly, smiling despite himself. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off when Stephen continued. "But there's a lot more to it than that. The reason all of us fight isn't because some punks deserve a good beat-down. We do it so people, ourselves included, might not have to worry about whether or not they'll get to spend another day with their families, with their husbands, wives or children."

Stephen reached the desk and opened a drawer just beneath the massive desk it sat upon. Bruce looked at the pictures inside, photos of himself with his parents and Alfred, and more than a few of him with all the members of his new family.

Stephen pulled the largest of the bunch, a group photo with Bruce in the center, surrounded by Damian, Dick, Barbara, Stephen, Alfred, and even Jason. A picture taken on his birthday, the smiles of everyone in the photo completely genuine. He compared it to an old photo of Bruce flanked by his parents, the three of them smiling at the camera.

"We each have our own reasons, too," Stephen admitted. "You do it for them: the family you lost, the kid who never got to be a kid, and the family you created. The family that saved you, because you saved them."

Stephen placed the pictures down and wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulder, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Of course, it's my theory that you do it hoping to run into some chick jumping around in a skin-tight cat suit."

Bruce brushed off Stephen's arm. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," Stephen chuckled.

He put a friendly hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Look we do what we do because we're capable, and because those that can help, should. So that one day, we might be able to hang up the capes, cloaks, masks, whatever, and enjoy a semi-normal life."

He took his hand off Bruce's shoulder and began to walk down the stairs. "You wanna accelerate that process, you might want to change things up with Selina. I've talked to her, and while she doesn't seem too upset about you not telling her who you are, your life could stand to get a lot better with her in both parts of it."

"I'll think about it," Bruce acknowledged.

Stephen pulled the hood of his cloak up, nearing the edge of the light generated by the computer. "That's all I ask. Not even sure why we're having this conversation. I'm almost certain the 'World's Greatest Detective' could have figured out the answer on his own."

Before he stepped into the shadows, Stephen turned around one more time and looked in the direction of his oldest friend. "By the way Bruce, no more of this whole soul-searching, questioning yourself thing. It's weirder than normal."

With that said, he stepped into the darkness of the cave, leaving Bruce Wayne, the Batman, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Selina Kyle extended her arms and legs, trying her best to stretch out while maintaining her perch on the water tower. She sighed, the waiting starting to get to her.

This was part of her agreement with Batman. In return for her playing hero a little more often, he looked the other way on most of her robberies, provided her targets were criminals rather than citizens. This "truce" of theirs had the added benefit of her seeing more of the Dark Knight, and on far more friendly terms. The nights were certainly "warmer" without a whip or batarang coming between them.

So here she was, waiting for his assistance to take out a millionaire who'd made a part of his fortune in human trafficking, mostly young girls. One of the assholes that she absolutely loved tearing down from their perch. While she'd have no problem beating the snot out of the guy and robbing him blind on her own, Batman had asked her personally to wait until he arrived.

But he was late, their meeting time already come and gone almost 10 minutes ago. And while that normally would have been acceptably late for most dates, with Batman she'd come to expect a fair deal of punctuality. When he said he would be there, he'd be there, come hell or high water. She'd come to rely on that, and there was a certain comfort in a guy who could keep his word.

She glanced at the massive apartment complex, her eyes drawn to the top floor. She knew her target, complete with a security detail, was just waiting for her to come in and ruin his night.

Selina stood up, stretching one more time. "Suppose I'll cut him a little slack. No one's perfect after all."

"I appreciate you being so understanding," a voice whispered from behind her.

Her arm swung around, reflexes kicking in before she could even think. Her fist never connected, as a strong hand grabbed her wrist in a soft grip, as if worried to cause her harm.

"Close," Batman joked, a small smirk tugging on his lips. Selina frowned and pulled her hand from his grasp, noting that he didn't try to stop her.

"Stuff it," she half-growled. She eyed him for a second, noting that while he looked as dark, imposing and attractive as he normally did, something about him was different tonight.

"You're late," she pouted, running one clawed finger over his chest teasingly. "Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to leave a woman waiting?"

"I had some things to take care of," Batman revealed, locking eyes with Selina. "I need to talk to you. In private."

Selina raised an eyebrow at this. "Last I checked, there was no one up here but us."

"Not here," Batman said, gently grabbing the hand that was currently tracing the bat-shaped symbol on his chest. "There's something I need to show you."

"Much as I appreciate the ever vigilant Batman taking a break from crime fighting on my account, I want this bastard bad," Selina growled. "My sources say he's been getting to much heat from the police and is leaving the country tonight."

"And he's expecting an armored convoy to move him to the airport in approximately ten minutes," Batman finished. "I've got a distraction running that should keep them busy for about an hour."

Selina smirked. "As prepared as ever, huh?"

She leaned in, charm practically oozing from every pore as she spoke to him. "But I'll need a little more convincing than-"

She never finished the statement before Batman pulled softly on her wrist, wrapping a strong arm around her slender waist as he pulled her into his chest. She craned her head upwards to ask what he was doing, only to have his lips press against hers. She was surprised, but allowed her eyes to close and fully savor the moment. Her tongue wrestled with his, while her hands reached up to wrap around his neck, and his arms wrapped tight around her.

Heat continued to build between the two, their pent up passions being unleashed in full force. Eventually Batman pulled away, the two of them gasping for air. They panted, foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You," Selina gasped, struggling to control her breathing. "You've got thirty minutes."

Batman said nothing, his breathing almost as ragged as hers. He pulled her tight with one arm while the slender arms around his neck gripped him tighter.

He stepped off the water tower, tumbling out into space. As they fell towards the ground, Selina felt the rush of the wind against her face, saw the ground rushing up to meet them. Under normal circumstances, she'd probably be a little worried that she **might** end up a greasy smear on the pavement. But she remembered who it was she was currently clinging to, and all she could do was smile as she enjoyed the fall.

She saw Batman reach towards his belt and pull out one of his grapples (she never could figure out how he fit so much stuff in that dinky belt). The line launched and they swung away from a premature death against Gotham's streets, their momentum carrying them away from their target's penthouse.

* * *

When they finally touched down on solid ground, Selina was surprised to find that they were in Park Row. She still remembered its most recent name...

"Crime Alley. What are we doing here?" Selina asked.

"I wanted to show you something that is very important to me," Batman replied, already heading in the direction of a small alley, hardly noticeable among the decrepit brick buildings.

Selina followed, cautious despite her trust in him. She followed him down the alley, noting that the place seemed somewhat familiar to her.

Too caught up in trying to figure out how she knew this place, she ran straight into Batman. She backed up, ready to ask why he had stopped right in the center of the alley, when she noticed he was looking at something.

Following his gaze, she looked down at the cracked cobblestones and was confused to find that there was nothing there. Nothing in particular stuck out to her: no marker, overturned stone or object out of place that she could see.

Before she could ask what he was looking at, Batman spoke.

"Twenty years ago," he whispered. "It's been twenty years since it happened."

He began walking towards the opposite end of the alley, pointing his finger as he continued to speak. "A family: a mother, father, and their young son, had just left the movie theater. They were discussing its merits, its shortcomings, happy after a night spent with one another."

His arm fell to the side, and he turned around. "They realize how late it is, and decide to cut through an alley to catch a ride."

As if to illustrate his point, he began walking slowly back towards Selina, who had remained still since he started talking, his words stirring memories deep within the recesses of her mind.

"A man steps from the shadows," Batman continued. "He pulls out a gun, and the family freezes. The man demands their money, and the father grudgingly hands it over, seeking to avoid tragedy."

Batman paused, and Selina could see his fists clenching tighter as he spoke. "Then he notices the necklace on the mother's neck, and demands that as well. She is hesitant to give it up, and the criminal grabs it off her neck. The father, concerned for her safety, moves forward, and the criminal points his gun at him."

Batman's eyes were drawn to the ground, focusing on the spot he had shown Selina. "Two shots, within seconds of each other. The boy's parents fall, bleeding out on the streets, as the man turns his gun on the child. For whatever reason though, he spares the boy, and runs off, leaving the child alone in the alley, and alone in the world."

Batman looked back up at Selina. "In the days and weeks that follow, the boy feels caught in the center of a massive conflict, his parents murder the trigger. He tries desperately to establish some kind of connection, to understand why his parents had to die."

He smiles at Selina and takes a step closer to her. "And in his search he discovers something that he wasn't expecting: he finds that he's not quite as alone as he once believed. He meets people who would come to shape Gotham into what it would become today."

He takes another step towards Selina, so that now he's gazing down into her stunned face. "And he meets a girl, who reminds him that no matter the suffering one experiences, one can still come through it and smile."

His hands moved towards her face and removed her cowl. "And when he comes back from a long time away from the city, he discovers that those people he met are changing the city. And the girl he befriended is doing her best to push back against forces that threaten to swallow her whole. Albeit through somewhat illegitimate means."

Selina smiled coyly up at him. "Well, sometimes you have to bend the rules to accomplish something."

She reached for his mask, careful to avoid clawing his face as she grabbed it. "Isn't that right, Bruce?" she asked, pulling his cowl off and revealing his face.

Bruce smiled at her. "Surprised?" he asked.

Selina nodded. "A little. When you started talking about what happened here, I could tell you weren't talking as Mr. World's Greatest Detective. And I remember sitting right up there," her eyes flicked to a fire escape, the metal rusted and twisted from age, "when everything happened."

Selina placed a tender hand on the side of his face. "You didn't need to relive this again just to let me know who you are under that mask."

Bruce reached for her hand, gripping it gently. "I know that. But from here on out, I want to be open with you. I want to know that I'm fighting for something besides saving Gotham. And I'd like you to be with me Selina, in both parts of my life."

Bruce held onto her hand as he pulled it from his face, reaching beneath his cape as he did. He pulled out two fresh roses from within, offering them to Selina. She took one, and together, they placed the roses on the ground in front of them.

They stood for a minute in silence, before Selina finally spoke. "Bruce, I'm sorry but-"

"I know," he interrupted. He smiled at Selina. "We still need to get the bastard."

Selina squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go, pulling her cowl up and watching Bruce do the same.

They began to walk towards the end of the alley, the two of them smiling despite themselves.

"I don't do very well on a leash," Selina joked. She looked at Batman through lidded eyes. "How do you know I'm going to like being so close to you all the time?"

When he grabbed her this time, she was ready for it. She pressed her lips against his with equal fervor, her body flush against his as her arms snaked up to his neck. The kiss they'd shared on the water tower had been heated, but she could still tell the difference between then and now.

Before it had been somewhat restrained, purposeful. A passionate kiss that held every ounce of charm he possessed in order to get her to agree to come with him.

It was on a completely different scale now. Whatever feelings for her he had held in check seemed to flow outward from the point where they were connected, threatening to consume her. To her credit, she held nothing back as well, determined to show him that she cared as deeply for him as he cared for her.

The need for oxygen forced them apart, and they leaned heavily on each other as they struggled to catch their breath. Selina's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Bruce's face.

She couldn't see his eyes due to the lenses in his mask. She wondered if he could see all the emotions swimming behind her eyes. She hoped that if she lifted his mask right now, she'd see love, joy, admiration, and the thousand other feelings she was experiencing reflected in his eyes.

But all she saw was his warm smile. And the only confirmation she had was his reassuring voice. "I suppose you'll have to trust me, as much as I trust you."

And as he gripped her waist with a strong and gentle arm, as he fired a grapple that pulled them away towards the blazing lights of Gotham, Selina realized that that was the best answer she was going to get. She smiled to herself and clutched tighter against him, nuzzling against his neck.

She knew. And that was more than enough.

* * *

*Collapses* Holy crap. That took way longer than I expected.

So obviously this represents the ideal situation, wherein both Bruce and Selina give up the whole "will they, won't they" flirting and decide to compromise for something they both want (Selina: independence, Bruce: endless crusade for justice against **all **criminals).

As to questions of who Stephen is: he is not some obscure DC character that I have decided to revive, he is an OC that will begin appearing regularly once I begin a somewhat ambitious project (more on that later).

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. The More Things Change

Pretty sure I'm coming down with something. I mean I'm updating a story and it hasn't even been a week yet. This one is based off an idea I had after reading one of the homages to Batman's 75th anniversary (in Detective Comics Volume 5: Gothtopia). The title is "Twenty-Seven" if you want to read it first.

* * *

The More Things Change…

He'd just finished telling the new kid the whole story, explaining how he, how **they** came to be.

Clones of Bruce Wayne, though each with their own legacy to build, each making their own contribution to the legend of the Batman.

Much like what the mask represented, few things changed.

Batman still had a Robin, and attracted his own allies that were inspired to join his crusade.

Many of the villains changed, and new ones sprung up all the time.

Some however…

"What's that?" the new guy asked.

He turned to see what his replacement was talking about. A large card, suspended from the ceiling, two large J's stamped on opposing corners, with a grinning jester in the center. "His" calling card, blown to massive proportions as a memento to his first victory over the clown.

He remembered that the Batman before him had possessed a similar one, albeit it with slightly different colors.

"You'll find out," he spoke cryptically. "We all do, eventually."

He was running out of time, and he needed to tell him everything he would need to know in order to do his job right.

"What about this?" he heard from behind him.

He spun around as quickly as he could for a man of his age, frustrated at the multitude of questions his successor was asking.

He felt his anger melt away as he noticed what it was the kid had discovered, the full-body black spandex suit, cat-eared cowl and bull whip causing him to smile as he remembered her.

He remembered the nights spent chasing after her, cool air rushing against his face as he leapt across buildings and swung over streets.

He recalled sharing things with her. Trusting her with his secrets as she trusted him.

He remembered the sensation of her smooth skin, the contraction of the muscles underneath as his hands ran over her body, and the sharp sting of her nails as they raked across his back.

He could practically feel her lips against his. He could hear her voice, breathless and full of passion as she called his name.

And he remembered the joy he felt at holding their child in his arms for the first time, proof that he was more than the clone of a man who lived 200 years ago.

"Hey, old man," the new guy called, snapping him out of his reverie. "You haven't told me what this is yet."

He looked at her cowl once again and smiled.

"One of the perks of the job."

* * *

I remember reading this and wondering whether or not these guys had much of a life outside of being Batman. That kind of snowballed, and eventually this came to mind. Because I'm pretty certain Batman and Catwoman's relationship is one of those things that can happen more than one time. Especially if those people happen to be remarkably similar. I should note, in case it wasn't clear, each Catwoman trained another, she did not clone herself.


End file.
